


Orc-erwhelming

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Crying, Cum Inflation, Elf, Elf/Orc - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, Multiple Orgasms, Orc, handjob, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lean takes a relaxing forest walk but, he accidentally enters an orc's territory during it's mating season, Frett ends up claiming the young elf as his mate as...punishment...? But, the two soon begin to develop some more...intense feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this dumb little fantasy thing I came up with!
> 
> Lean = Elf Lightning  
> Frett = Orc Freddy

Lean took a big deep breath as he explored the woods, the air here was so...delicious! Between that and the soothing nature sounds, there really was no beating the forest! The only issue was the occasional bear, boar, or even an orc. Which was why Lean always carried his bow and short sword with him.  
Without noticing, Lean had gotten so absorbed in the nature, he accidentally strayed from the path and failed to notice a sign nailed to a nearby tree with an orc skull painted on it meaning, WARNING: ORC TERRITORY AHEAD! Soon, Lean entered a sparsely wooded clearing with a cave at the far end.

Frett grunted as he tried to ignore the scent of his own heat, Mating Season had just began. He had completely forgotten to obtain a mate this time but, he was more of a lone wolf, anyways. And, he wasn't really interested in female orcs, either. Suddenly, he heard distant footsteps causing his pointed ears to perk up.  
"Damned Hunters..." He growled, exposing his tusks more. He grabbed his spiked club and exited his cavern. He saw a lone figure at the far end, oblivious of the danger he was in. He tightly gripped his club and charged at the distant figure.

Lean noticed a green creature charging at him, it was an orc! Lean froze, unable to draw his sword, eyes widened in terror.  
Frett noticed it wasn't a hunter, it was young elf. He was unable to stop his charge, running right into the boy, both falling to the ground with a pained grunt. Frett forced himself up, noticing how attractive the young elf was, still reeling from his crash to the ground. He could feel his member stiffening beneath his loincloth.

"U-Um, I-I can feel you...down there..." Lean muttered, regaining his composure, feeling his own groin against the orc's.  
"S-Sorry...mating season..." Frett apologized, getting up and assisting the elf up. Frett was pretty good looking, he was well built, body littered with scars, wearing prison shackles and chains as bracelets and a collar, he had chains as earrings, and wore a loincloth that was held up by a studded belt. He had spiky black hair and a generous amount of stubble and had two tusks the pointed out from the bottom of his mouth.

Lean wore simple clothing, a tan strapped shirt, brown tights, black shin-high boots, a belt with a pouch, a brown cloak, and a traveling storage bag. He had his quiver and sword hidden beneath his cloak. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were like two sapphires.  
"It's not a problem..." Lean replied, dusting off his tights.  
"Well, for me... You see, I have no mate and... my hand can only do so much..." Frett grumbled, cheeks flushing a red color.  
"O-Oh! That must be awful!" Lean said, shocked by the orc's situation. The orc looked up and down boy's body before suddenly smirking.

"Well, as punishment for trespassing in my territory, I'll take you as my mate!" Frett growled, pulling the elf closer.  
"Wh-What!" The elf protested, cheeks dusted a pink. The orc led Lean to the cave, having two rooms, a living area with a large fire pit in the middle and a bedroom. Frett sat his club on a weapon rack and dragged the boy past a boar skin curtain into his bedroom. It was simple, a small fire pit off to the right side with a small fire in it and a rack of various garments behind it, a small area to the left side with a small spring, and various tools for hygiene and grooming with a reflective rock above the spring and a large bed made of multiple animal pelts, a tiger skin blanket and two soft sacks full of some plush material.  
The elf was pulled into a hungry kiss, the orc's tongue assaulted his mouth, causing the boy to moan, knees quickly buckling beneath him.

Frett pushed the elf down onto the bed and removed the boy's cloak and his weapons. He then began removing Lean's shirt. Frett brushed his tusks over the boy's chest, causing a moan to escape from his lips. After attacking the boy's exposed top, the larger man pinned him down.   
"Ready?" Frett asked, tusks shining in the low light.  
"Ye-Yeah. But, take it easy at first, p-please?" Lean asked, cheeks burning with a furious red.  
"Sorry, but, we orcs don't really do easy." Freet replied, unbuckling his studded belt and letting it join the rest of the clothes on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual smut-

Frett tugged his loincloth down, allowing his hardened member to be exposed. Lean could better smell the musky scent emitting from the beast now, it was almost...overwhelming. The elf took notice of a small ring around the base of the orc's penis.  
"Turn over." Frett commanded. Lean obeyed, flipping over onto all fours. He instantly felt his brown tights being pulled down, exposing his rear and cock.

Frett placed the tip of his member at the boy's entrance before forcing it in dry.  
"Errgh! I-I don't what I expected- you're so...b-big!" Lean grunted, feeling the orc's member slowly filling him.  
"You-You're kinda tight but, I can tell you've been used a few times...Haven't you?" Frett purred, cock fully in the boy.  
"J-Just a c-couple...t-times...A-Ah..." The young man whimpered, now being thrust into at a quickly increasing pace.

Frett began to thrust at a steady pace, hitting Lean's prostate almost every time, causing the boy to moan. Soon, Lean felt his orgasm growing.  
"I-I'm close..." Lean gasped, gripping the bed of pelts. Frett growled, hitting the boy's prostate as hard as he was able, causing the boy's seed to spray onto the bedsheet. Lean's body was shaking but, he didn't care as Frett continued to fuck him. The elf began to drool as his body was overstimulated.  
Frett began to growl more, causing him to grip the boy's thighs before bucking into him, hot seed filling the elf. But, he didn't stop. He kept fucking the elf. Each thrust caused the orc's seed to dribble out, dripping onto the bed. Lean's body shuddered as he came again, more milky liquid joining his previous load.

The orc began grunting and thrusting more frantically, releasing more fertile cum into the elf, most spilling out. The pair kept fucking, not giving a care in the world. Their primal cries of pure pleasure was sure to alert every creature within a mile radius of their actions. Eventually, the two lovers were tired enough to fall asleep.

Lean eventually awoke, stomach swollen and full of Orc Seed and bottom somewhat sore. He felt the hardness of Frett's morning wood pressing against him.  
"You awake?" Frett yawned, still groggy.  
"Mhm..." Lean murmured, gripping the orc's hardened cock.  
"Eager to start already?" Frett chuckled, yanking the elf into a kiss.  
"Yeah...but, I might not want to leave after mating season...I think I love you..." Lean purred, littering the orc's thick neck with butterfly kisses.  
"I guess I found more than just a mate...I found my soulmate..." Frett confirmed, hugging the elf, their body heat keeping the two warm.

"So, how long does your mating cycle usually last?" Lean asked, a bit curious, gently tugging at Frett's cock.  
"It can last a week to possibly even a whole moon cycle..." Frett replied.  
"Damn...Let's hope I can last a whole moon cycle..." Lean chuckled, now steadily stroking the orc's rock-hard cock.  
"O-Ooh...F-Fuck..." The orc man growled, tossing his head back.  
"Cum for me, babe..." Lean encouraged, talented fingers pleasuring the older creature. Frett grunted, seed spraying from his member onto the elf's face.  
"S-Shit...Sorry..." Frett apologized, still reeling from his orgasm.  
"It's fine...You're in heat...It's totally fine to expect some distance..." Lean assured, rubbing the orc's shoulder.

Frett pulled the elf onto his lap and simply held him, hugging him out of pure affection. He loved this elf. He loved him so much it hurt. He felt tears dripping down his face.  
"Don't leave me..." Frett sobbed.  
"Shh...I won't...I won't ever leave you..." Lean whispered, soothing the orc.  
The two began their relationship that mating cycle and never left each other's side after that.


End file.
